


~intervention~

by Helpless



Series: Sinammonroll has created a group chat [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza and Maria want to watch the world burn, F/F, F/M, Look i'm not saying, M/M, but implied stoner john laurens, implied stoner john laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless/pseuds/Helpless
Summary: Goddess-So for the sake of this gcFlawless-We have decided to stage anGoddess-~intervention~





	~intervention~

**Author's Note:**

> ............hi. i'm super sorry for not uploading sooner, but finals are being a bitch and there is literally a 90% chance that i'll fail them (according to my super supportive mum), so I've been trying to focus on studying. i'll try to upload more regularly in the summer, but until finals are over there will probably only be one or two more uploads. 
> 
> deathbysnuggles-Alexander  
> Angelican't-Angelica  
> Flawless-Eliza  
> anactualsaint/pegalicious-Peggy  
> Goddess-Maria  
> Abuserofstrength-Lafayette  
> tinysmolcupcake-Hercules  
> mom-Aaron  
> realmom-Theodosia  
> sinning25/8/amess-John   
> Fuckoffjohn/marthatotheseventhpower-Martha  
> ThomassJeffershit-Thomas  
> Joomoosmoodoosoon-James

**Fuckoffjohn-** I went to buy us both coffee bc i'm a good sister

 **Fuckoffohn-** And guess who i ran into

 **amess-** no

 **Fuckoffjohn-** OHWOWPEGGYISSUPERCUTE.Jpeg

 **amess-** NO

 **amess-** PEGGY IS TOO YOUNG

 **Fuckoffohn-** PEGGY IS OLDER THAN ME??????

 **amess-** YEA BUT YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE

 **Fuckoffjohn-** HOW SO

 **amess-** YOU RAN AWAY AND GOT FUCKIN STONED AS SHIT ON YOUR 18TH BIRTHDAY

 **Fuckoffjohn-** YOU TOLD ME TOO. YOU GAVE ME THE GOSH DIDDLY DARN WEED

 **amess-** SHUT YOUR FUCK UP MARTHA

 **Fuckoffjohn-** I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS JACKASSERY

 **amess-** STOP

 **Fuckoffjohn-** DEATH TO CAPITALISM

 **amess-** OH MY SWEET JESUS

 **Fuckoffjohn-** I HOPE YOU KNOW I HAVE PEGGY'S NUMBER AND I'M GOING TO CALL XEM RIGHT NOW

 **amess-** DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE

 **Fuckoffjohn-** I'M MUTING YOU

 **amess-** YOU SON OF A B I T C H

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**marthatotheseventhpower-** Hi Peggy!

 **pegalicios-** Hi!

 **marthatotheseventhpower-** I have two questions

 **pegalicios-** Go ahead

 **marthatotheseventhpower-** Okay so #1-do you wanna go out sometime?

 **marthatotheseventhpower-** #2 do you know someone named john laurens?

 **pegalicios-** yea to both

 **pegalicious-** Why were you asking abt john?

 **marthatotheseventhpower-** he's my brother

 **pegalicious-** Oh shit, really?

 **marthatotheseventhpower-** yea

 **marthatotheseventhpower-** do you know abt his crush on Alexander Hamilton?

 **pegalicious-** yea

 **pegalicious-** I also know about lex's crush on john

 **marthatotheseventhpower-** How very interesting

 **pegalicious-** Shall we discuss this very interesting conversation over coffee at libertea at 3:30

 **marthatotheseventhpower-** definitely

 **pegalicious-** see you then

 **marthatotheseventhpower-** see you then

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**anactualsaint-** Y'ALL GUESS WHAT

 **deathbysnuggles-** JEFFERSHIT HAS A MAC AND CHEESE FETISH

 **Angelican't-** ELIZA CRIED OVER A SNAKE TODAY

 **Abuserofstrength-** I HAVE A 28/5 BONER FOR MARIUS

 **tinysmolcupcake-** I REGRET MY FRIENDSHIP WITH Y'ALL DAILY

 **Flawless-** JAMES MADISON IS DEAD INSIDE

 **Goddess-** I BINGE WATCHED LOTR LAST NIGHT

 **Sinning25/8-** DRUGS ARE BAD

 **mom-** I HATE ALL OF YOU

 **realmom-** I WATCHED MOANA AND CRIED

 **anactualsaint-** y'all suck at this game

 **anactualsaint-** also i got a date

 **deathbysnuggles-** MY CHILD

 **deathbysnuggles-** GROWING UP SO SOON

 **Angelican't-** THIS IS THE BEST NEWS

 **Flawless-** 10/10 WOULD RECOMMEND RECEIVING THIS NEWS

 **Sinning25/8-** Oh no, please don't tell me it's with who i think it is

 **pegalicious-** your sister is really nice john

 **Sinning25/8-** goddammit

 **Abuserofstrength-** wait peggy's going on a date with your sister???????

 **Goddess-** that is like the worst news to receive, i'm so sorry john

 **Goddess-** But good job @peggy

 **anactualsaint-** thnks fr th cngrtltns

 **tinysmolcupcake-** You've been listening to fall out boy again haven't you

 **pegalicious-** How'd you guess

 **deathbysnuggles-** What the hell is cngrtltns tho

 **Angelican't-** Congratulations

 **deathbysnuggles-** how the hell did you get that

 **Angelican't-** That's like my favorite thing to say

 **tinysmolcupcake-** Plus she's a tru fall out boy stan

 **Angelican't-** My myspace acount is xxxFRVRDRMGRLxxx

 **tinysmolcupcake-** rawr

 **Abuserofstrength-** Y'all need to be more chill

 **deathbysnuggles-** Okay Michael Mell

 **Goddess-** You know for people who aren't from the ~south~

 **Flawless-** We sure do say y'all a lot

 **Sinning25/8-** I'm from the ~south~

 **realmom-** Shhhhh

 **mom-** Something good is about to go down

 **Goddess-** For the sake of this gc

 **Flawless-** We have decided to stage an

 **Goddess-** ~intervention~

 **Angelican't-** I'm not sure if i want this or not

 **Flawless-** Oh you and Alexander definitely don't

 **deathbysnuggles-** OH NO

 **Angelican't-** PLEASE GOD NO

 **anactualsaint-** OH COME ON I'M IN A GOOD MOOD RIGHT NOW

 **mom-** I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE GOING TO GO THIS FAR

 **realmom-** WE DON'T DESERVE THIS

 **Abuserofstrength-** SERIOUSLY DON'T

 **tinysmolcupcake-** I WILL NOT BAKE FOR EITHER OF YOU FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS

 **Sinning25/8-** dON'T DO THIS TO US

 **Flawless-** WE DON'T WANT HIS EITHER

 **Goddess-** BUT IT'S FOR THE GREATER GOOD

**Flawless has added ThomassJeffershit and JoomoosMoodoosoon to the groupchat**

**deathbysnuggles-** WHY

 **Goddess-** We needed this

 **mom-** WE NEVER NEEDED THIS

 **Flawless-** TRUST ME YOU DID

 **ThomassJeffershit-** What the hell are y'all doing

 **deathbysnuggles-** NO

 **deathbysnuggles-** MAKE IT STOP

 **JoomoosMoodoosoon-** Why am i here?

 **anactualsaint-** Because SOME people decided to ruin the good mood

 **Goddess-** We needed this ~intervention~ ok

 **JoomoosMoodoosoon-** What ~intervention~

 **realmom-** Apparently we say y'all too much for people who aren't from the ~south~

 **Sinning25/8-** You kinda do

 **Angelican't-** Shut up john

 **deathbysnuggles-** Me and laf lived w/ George and Martha

 **mom-** My foster parents live in Virginia as well

 **anactualsaint-** Lex, you and Laf have live with the Washington's for a total of 11 years

 **deathbysnuggles-** 1 year is all it took

 **Abuserofstrength-** That's true, i can confirm that the first word i learned in english was y'all

 **tinysmolcupcake-** The only excuse i have is that the rest of you rub off on me

 **realmom-** That's true, i never said y'all b4 i was added

 **ThomassJeffershit-** Listen i'm just gonna go bc i have more important stuff to do than stay here

 **JoomoosMoodoosoon-** He's lying, i have the receipts

 **JoomoosMoodoosoon** -THOMASSISBOREDAGAINFUCK.Jpeg

 **deathbysnuggles-** I'm always a slut for passive agressive titles

 **ThomassJeffershit-** You're always a slut regardless

 **Sinning25/8-** This is why no one likes you jeffershit

 **tinysmolcupcake-** tru

 **anactualsaint-** Don't be ridiculous guys

 **anactualsaint-** No one likes him bc of his ugly ass purple coat

 **Goddess-** Savage

 **ThomassJeffershit-** It's magenta

**JoomoosMoodoosoon has left the chat**

**Angelican't-** Savage

**ThomassJeffershit has left the chat**

**realmom-** Finally

 **anactualsaint-** While i would love to stick around

 **anactualsaint-** I have a date to go on

 **Flawless-** Have fun pegs

 **Angelican't-** i can't wait to tell dad

 **deathbysnuggles-** I can't wait to tell the Washington's

 **anactualsaint-** I can't wait to defenestrate both of you

 **Angelican't-** No need to be so harsh

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know that i focus more on some characters than others, and while i try to not do that it happens anyway. If you want to see more of certain characters, then please tell me and i will do my best to include them. If you would like me to add other characters or bring back the Washington's please tell me as well. And lastly thank you to everyone who has left a comment, you guys are actually the sweetest.


End file.
